PWP, or What date is it?
by MRAZI
Summary: Another one-shot, Haruka forgot the date... but what date is it? :D Please Read and Review if you like.


I wanted to relax writing a PWP. Hope you like it :D

**PWP.**

**.**

When she woke up in the morning she felt an artistic hand gently brushing her hair back as a warm body that was snuggled at her side. Smiling Haruka Tenoh; Japan's greatest racer and former Sailor Uranus, opened her green eyes to meet the sapphire eyes of her mate, her love; Michiru Kaioh, a prodigal violinist and also the girl once known as Sailor Neptune.

"Hey" She whispered sleepily, reaching her hand up to caress her girl's face.

"Hey there, Koi" The aqua haired girl whispered back, before leaning onto her lover's taunt body, caressing her stomach and teasing her mouth with her lips, Haruka enjoyed the attention and tried to deepen the soft kisses that the siren-like girl gave her, but she failed, overall when the smaller girl gave her one final nuzzle on her temple and left the bed.

"Aw, Michi!" The blond called while getting up to follow her mate.

"You go to arrange yourself a bit, I'll be back" She said seductively while winking at her.

The racer pouted rather cutely before going to the bathroom and giving herself a quick fix; brushing her hair and teeth and trying to look more presentable for her lover.

When she came to the bedroom again she found her mate laying on the bed dressed in the sexiest underwear she had seen yet, the silk-like cloth embraced her body beautifully, leaving little to the imagination yet still having a temping censure. The blonde's mouth dropped open and her brain threatened to stop.

"So, ready to celebrate, 'Ruka?"

"..." It took at least half a minute for the racer to find her voice and reconnect her brain to her mouth. "C...Ce...Celebra...te?"

Michiru chuckled quietly while she traced one elegant hand over her hip and up her firm stomach, before encircling her arm just below her breasts, emphasizing them expertly. It was a clear invitation, one that Haruka could not refuse, would not refuse.

The racer's body moved towards their bed, her eyes devouring the girl in front of her and her mind deep in a trance-like state.

"Oh you don't remember the date, love?" Michiru's voice sounded a bit disappointed as the racer stopped in front of their sanctuary, almost asking for permission to aboard it.

" Michi...ru?" A gentle hand grabbed the green-eyed girl's, luring her to climb into the bed.

"Ooooh, it seems you're in trouble, love" The aqua marine haired girl cooed in the blonde's ear, making her shiver involuntarily.

A crystalline laugh resounded in the room.

"Not in that much trouble." She reassured the tomboy, before giving the blonde's ear a soft lick, making her mutter a low moan and embrace the blue-eyed beauty whole heartily.

Complased, Michiru started to run her fingers along Haruka's throat, caressing her jaw line in a seductive touch, watching the girl relaxing into her.

"You know what, 'Ruka?" The violinist asked while teasing the taller girl's earlobe.

"Mhh?" It was the only answer that Haruka could give.

The Neptunian held her lover closer, wrapping one arm around her waist before whispering playfully in ear:

"Gotcha"

Slowly the aqua haired girl began to lower the dark blue pajamas pants from her lover, who helped her kicking it off, soon enough Michiru did the same with her lover's underwear.

"Koi?" The racer called while the smaller girl's lips kissed her ear and her artistic hands caressed her back, her legs and then her bottom, caressing it.

"Play along, 'Ruka"

A deep chuckle answered Michiru's request.

"So it was true... I'm in trouble." She muttered nuzzling her lover's face.

"Shhh you deserve it, you don't remember the date"

"The date?" A deep kiss silenced any further questions, after a few second Haruka sighed, allowing Michiru's tongue to enter her mouth and duel with the blonde's.

The hand in her backside keep delivering soft caresses until Michiru broke the kiss.

"Help me count, love"

"Hum?"

*Smack.*

It was a soft slap, the violinist's hand doing more of a pat than an actual hit it didn't even left a sting, much less a mark.

"Oh" The racer muttered, snuggling further into her lover's arms.

"Count..." Michiru asked again before placing another soft slap.

"One..."

*Slap* another smack went to the racer's firm behind

"Two..."

The smacks continued for some moments.

"Eleven"

*SMACK* A harder slap contacted Haruka's bottom, making her tense a little and mutter an "ow".

"Did that one hurt that much??"

"No"

Michiru smiled and started rubbing her lover's behind for a while.

"Better?" The blue-haired girl asked lovingly at her mate.

"Yeah"

"Ready for the ending?"

Haruka gulped slightly and snuggled more into her lover's embrace before nodding.

Giving some pats into the blonde's behind Michiru raised her hand and brought it down in a slightly hard smack.

*SMACK*

"Oww"

"Too hard?"

"No" The Uranian muttered.

*SMACK*

"Ouch"

"Count them, love, this was the 14..."

*SMACK*

"Owww... 15"

*SLAP*

"Itaa... 16"

*SMACK!*

"Wah...17"

Seven smacks later Michiru stopped and pressed herself to her lover's squirming body as she finished the count.

"Owwww... 24"

The violinist smiled and started to once again rub her mate's now pinkish bottom while the blonde let out a whimper in protest.

"Shhh, did it hurt that much?" Michiru asked, while reaching out to tease her racer's neck. Haruka just shook her head and allowed her lover to have a better access to her pulse point.

A few seconds later the violinist helped her mate off the bed not stopping her teases to the blonde's sensitive spots. And she had to laugh as Haruka pouted while rubbing her behind once she was off their sanctuary.

"Ouch..."

The Neptunian made her mate go to their calendar, a few steps away from their resting place. "Today is January..."

Haruka's eyes went wide.

" 27... my birthday"

Michiru smiled at the blonde's conclusion.

"Hey...Then why did I get a spanking?" The blonde asked confused.

"Oh, it's not like if you didn't like it..."

Haruka pouted again.

"Also...You're so forgettable, I asked you if I could perform a strange custom in your birthday the other day."

"Huh?"

Laughing more Michiru started to explain, nipping at Haruka's chin and neck every now and then.

"This is called a birthday spanking... the birthday-girl gets one smack for every year of her life"

"But you gave me 24, I'm 21" Haruka sounded almost offended.

"Those three were for being forgettable, my love" Michiru answered evilly.

Haruka mock- sniffed, playing offended.

"But also, I gave you those because it's your present"

The racer looked at her mate questioningly.

"I gave you 3 spanks more, so, in return, you'll have me all for yourself three whole days from now."

The blonde was dumbfounded for a few seconds. "You... mean...You'll do anything I want?"

"Yes" The violinist said with a seductive smile.

"Without repercussions?"

Michiru threw a warning glance at her lover before answering.

"Without them."

"Sooo...Can I get a strip-tease?"

"Yes, love"

"And can I film it?"

Another warning glance was directed at the blonde.

"Yes"

"Can I take your brassiere and get a lap dance?"

"Yes"

"And can I ..." Haruka was interrupted by Michiru's finger over her mouth, silencing her.

"Everything you want. Without repercussions."

The next second Michiru gave out a little yelp as her lover embraced her tightly and started to kiss her. Smiling Michiru allowed her entrance to her mouth as she felt the blonde pushing her clothes off and starting to caress her breast, before sucking it slowly.

It was her turn to stammer, overall when her mate's hand found its way to underneath her lower underwear.

"... Don't you want to... see your other presents?"

"No... Right now... I have what I want here..."

Moments later Michiru started to moan, until she reached her peak and relaxed into her lover's body.

They stood like that for some minutes before Michiru started to get dressed again.

"Let's go downstairs... there's something I want you to see"

Haruka nodded, smiling naughtily, and took her lover's upper body clothes from her.

"Hey..."

"You said everything I wanted..."

"You're lucky that Hotaru and Sets aren't home"

Nodding Haruka replied.

"Yeah... but thanks to that; this is mine..." She hid the clothes behind her back.

Michiru sighed mock-hurt.

"So you won't let me dress?"

Haruka shook her head smiling like a naughty child.

"You win, Tenoh, let's go..."

They went downstairs, Haruka hugging her mate's half naked form. In the table there were some gift-wrapped boxes.

Without letting go of her lover Haruka went to her presents and started to unwrap them.

" A new racer jacket!"

Michiru smiled knowingly at her.

Haruka kissed her and kept unwrapping her other gifts.

"I ... I couldn't find this until next month!"

There, in the box was a motor-update for Haruka's RR Motorcycle.

"How did you got it, Yamada couldn't get it neither!".

"I have my ways, Koi" The violinist winked at her before pushing the last box towards the blonde.

"I love you" Haruka whispered smiling and tearing off the wrap paper from her last present. "Seriously Michi, I..." She stared at the now opened box in her hands, visibly surprised. "Michi...?"

Michiru smiled evilly at her mate and grabbed the box's present, using it to tease the blonde. The leather tip caressing the racer's skin lightly.

"A... a... a...Crop?" Haruka stammered.

The object traveled the racer's body seductively.

"You don't like it?"

Haruka gulped before nodding and allowing her mate to caress her body with the soft leather tip, the aqua haired girl kissed the path she traced in her lover's skin.

"I'm glad...So, my beloved 'Ruka, what do you want to eat for birthday?"

Haruka smiled at her, both sharing a lustful and loving look.

"YOU" Haruka whispered before leaning onto her mate, kissing her neck, then her bared chest and then going lower and lower.

Michiru laughed gently, leaning back to give her mate full access to her body.

Those were the best three days they had had in a good while.

Hope you like it :D (Yeah pure crap D:)


End file.
